Bleeding Love
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Blaine, a eighteen year old gay senior living in Lima Ohio, and Kurt a eighteen year old looking vampire. Two completely different beings, living two completely different lives, so what was it about Blaine that made Kurt so... Fascinated? Co-written with sunshine-and-klainebows


**Blaine's POV**

* * *

Blue, bright blue. Those were the color of the eyes that were staring at me from the other side of the bedroom. The figure was in a crouching position staring at me and I was curled up on the other side of the bed, tissues surrounding me from all the crying I had been doing previous to this little interaction.  
"W-who a-are y-you?" I whispered out, still stuttering due to my previous sobbing.  
"Shh!" the figure whispered back, harshly might I add. I closed my eyes, the feeling of fear but also adrenaline flooding through my body as I thought back to earlier on in the day, the worst day of my life…

* * *

**8 hours previous**

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you Blaine, this essay is not at the standard that it should be" Mrs. Clements, the French teacher and also the older teacher at McKinley High.

"But Mrs. Clements, that essay at least deserves a B+. The grammar is correct, I even ask Mr. Johnston about it and he said he would give it an A!" I said to the teacher, exasperated. I couldn't get any lower than a B+; if I did my father wouldn't pay for my tuition to NYADA in the fall! And I needed to go to that school.

"Am I Mr. Johnston?" she asked, sounding bored. "No I am not, and therefore his opinion does not matter. A C is the grade I'm giving you and that is the grade that will be placed in your final folio. Have a good day Mr. Anderson" she spoke all this whilst marking the freshmen's homework.

I walked like a zombie from the classroom until I reached my locker. I only achieved a C, for such a detailed and well thought out essay. French was the class I was best in, why would she practically fail me.

Then I remembered. Mrs. Clements was the oldest teacher at this school, and the events of what happened the previous week were still fresh in everyone's minds. Mrs. Clements was a well-known homophobe so therefore any praise or pride she felt when marking my work was thrown out the window the minute I announced to the school that I liked guys, not girls.

I hit my head off my locker a few times, earning confused and annoyed looks from the students that were close by. I took a deep breath and turned around, ready to face the next class when I was hit in the face by a freezing cold slushie.

_Great. Just what I need._

"Get out of the way, fag."

"Yeah, no one wants you around here, spreading your gay disease for everyone to catch"

"_Freak_"

"Homo"

"Fag"

The insults and name callings kept on coming.

"_Ugly_"

"_Inhuman_"

"_Dirty specimen_"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone who was gathered in the corridor froze. "Or what? Are you going to make us?"

"Just leave me alone! What have I ever done to you? Just leave me and my life alone and I'll stay out of your way!"

"Yeah, we would, but it is just so much fun to drive you to the point of insanity!" Azimio, one of the head bullies stepped forward and shoved me into the lockers and waited until I had hit the floor before kicking and throwing punches at my already frail figure.

But I had had enough. I gathered all the strength I could muster and pushed him off my body, attacking him with my own kicks and punches. I could vaguely hear the crowds yells and shouts for whoever they wanted to win this spontaneous fight that had broken out in the corridor.

Suddenly I was being pulled off Azimio and slammed into another locker, although not as hard. I opened my tear shed eyes to realize I was facing Mr. Shuester, the history teacher and also the Glee Club tutor.

"Blaine, calm down" he said and let me go. He turned to the crowd and sent them away, then turning back to me. "Follow me"

We entered an empty classroom and he sighed. I decided it was time to explain. "Before you ask, I don't know what came over me Mr. Shue, honestly"  
"I thought you were better than that Blaine? An A+ student in all your classes, great in Glee, I never thought you would get into a fight, and with one of them!"

He wasn't shouting, but his voice sounded disappointed. Great. My shoulders sagged when he mentioned the A plus student thing. "Not anymore"

"What?"

"Mrs. Clements gave me a C in French, which means my future is doomed. My dad won't pay my tuition for NYADA if I get any lower than a B plus"

"But French is your best subject?"

"YES! It is, but she is failing me because I'm gay. She is a well-known homophobe, you seen how she treated David Karofsky when he was here, she failed him and when he asked why, she replied, 'people like you don't deserve to pass'"

"Oh Blaine, I'll speak to-"

"It's alright Mr. Shue, and I'll be at detention on Saturday for the fight alright? See you in Glee on Thursday"

I opened the door and walked out, leaving Mr. Shue to ponder over my small confession.

When I finally made it home that night, it was to a dark house. I was under the impression that my father was out working late again but suddenly his voice echoed through the house.

"Blaine, I need to speak with you"

"Father? Is everything alright?"

"The school called today, a grade C for your French assignment and getting into a fight?! That was not how I raised you Blaine!"

I winced at his tone, of course the school called him. The school always calls him. "I'm sorry, but my essay deserved more than a C, she was just being a homophobe!"

"Well, perhaps you should consider dating girls again Blaine, if your education is in jeopardy" he said whilst typing on his computer.

"What? Dad I'm gay and there is nothing you can do you make me feel otherwise. I. Like. Boys."

"Don't raise your voice to me Blaine, I'm your father and you will respect me"

"Don't _I_ deserve some respect too? Don't I matter to you?"

"Of course, but unless you improve your grade in French I won't pay your tuition fee for that school in New York and that is my last word on the matter.

Now get out of my sight, I don't want my failure of a son distracting me from my work any longer. You should know though Blaine, I am very disappointed in you"

My eyes filled with tears as I fled the room and jumped on my bed, sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow.

_ I'm a failure, I'm a disappointment. I'm worthless._

I sat up and curled into a small ball in my bed, wishing I could wake up and have this day all been a horrible dream. I could feel my eyes drooping, feel myself falling into unconsciousness…

_CRASH_

I jumped up and looked over to where the noise came from, only to see a figure begin to stand up and close the window, the same one he must have climbed through, and turn to face me, freezing in place.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"What are you doing in my room?" I tried again; I didn't get an answer though, so I sat up, only to see him glaring at me from across the room.  
"I'm being chased" he whispered back.

"By whom?"

"People who want to kill me"

"Oh"

He stepped forward. "Do you want to hear my story?"

A beat. This boy in front of me was mesmerizing and I wanted to know as much as I could about him. "Yes"

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

Kurt felt his breath quicken as he ran through the unfamiliar streets of uptown Lima, Ohio. Even back when he was… back _then_, he has never been to this part of the town. When he left, he promised himself he'd _never_ come back to the place where he spent his entire life being bullied to the point of where they were straight up _torturing_ him. He left for New York, the city of dreams, where everything seemed possible. He lived there for a few months, struggling to get around from the rather pathetic pay but having the time of his life. Until that one day, the day _it_ happened.

* * *

Kurt had been on his way home from one of his three different jobs on a nice, warm afternoon. The air was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Just enough to leave his jacket hanging over his bag as he made his way down the busy New York City sidewalks. He was only two blocks away from his apartment when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and another around his mouth, muffling his yell of surprise. He never understood how nobody, out of all these people on that sidewalk, noticed a young man being dragged away into an alley.

He didn't remember much. Just being thrown against a cold wall and a body slamming into his. Then… a sharp pain in his neck, the feeling of quite literally being _drained_ of everything and nothing. Complete darkness overwhelmed him and he was dead before his body even hit the ground.

He woke up to a face hovering over his and a warm, sweet taste filling his mouth. He remembered the way he closed his eyes and reveled in the wonderful taste. It took him a little over two minutes to realize his lips were latched to the wrist of his attacker and he was sucking the blood out of his wrist. By then it had been too late.

His 'creator' was a young vampire named Adam. Young meaning a little over fifty years old, officially. He had been a vampire for fifteen years. He took Kurt in after changing him, taking care of him as Kurt was adjusting to his new life. Ten years went by and Kurt had grown to love Adam. He saw the older man as a brother, somebody who took care of him, something he had craved ever since his father passed away. There was one thing, though. That one thing Adam never warned him for. Something that had caused Adam's death, leaving Kurt on his own once more, more helpless than ever.

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts by the sounds of several engines behind him, _close_ behind him. _They were closing in_, he knew, _and there was no way out_. He turned to the left at the next opportunity and realized he was trapped. The street was round and the hunters where already behind him, closing off the only exit. There was only one option left. _Enter a house_.

He didn't even take the time to weigh his options, he simply ran up to the nearest house, gaining speed with every step he took, until the world around him was completely hazy. He bowed his knees and _jumped_, feeling his feet leave the ground and seeing the window he was aiming for; one decorated with rather fancy looking curtains with beautiful lace but he barely had time to look at it before his body collided with the window full force, breaking right through it. Kurt felt the glass cut into his skin before he landed on the floor painfully, the glass cracking under his knees. He stumbled up as fast as he could and turned around to close the curtain, hopefully disguising his hiding place for a little longer. He knew he could keep the hunters away forever but one calm night would be nice. Maybe he'd even find some humans at home, nice and warm…

He turned around, only to be faced with a boy, or a young man, sitting on a bed surrounded by used tissues. The boy's eyes were red, seemingly from crying, and looked big and confused. They had a beautiful hazel color, still bright from tears.

Kurt had only one thought running through his mind in that moment: _shit_.

* * *

**A/N So, this is the first chapter of the new fanfiction I am working on with the lovely Amy (**_**sunshine-and-klainebows**_**). She writes Blaine's POV and I (**_**elisahpstarkid**_**) write Kurt's POV. This first chapter is quite short, we know but this is more of a preview. The actual plot starts in the next chapters. **

**We hope you enjoyed reading this and please, let us know what you think! **


End file.
